villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shou Tucker
Shou Tucker (in Japanese: ショウ・タッカー, Shō Takkā) is a minor antagonist in the Fullmetal Alchemist manga and 2009 anime. He is a State Alchemist who reportedly had created a chimera with the ability to speak, and is visited by Edward and Alphonse Elric. During their time at Tucker's estate, though, the brothers uncover the horrifying truth behind his work. And unlike his 2003 counterpart, this version of Shou Tucker is far more twisted and is even more sadistic of his work. He was voiced by Makoto Nagai in the Japanese version, and in the English dubbed version. Biography In the original manga and the 2009 series Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Shou Tucker is introduced as an alchemist under Roy Mustang's jurisdiction in East City and referred to the Elric brothers due to his expansive work in bio-alchemy. The brothers stay at his estate and befriend his young daughter Nina and the family dog Alexander. He mentions that two years ago, his wife left them due to stress from his work, much to Nina's hope that she will one day return. The next day, he created the notable talking chimera that earned him his State Alchemist license - although its words were "I want to die". Tragically, the chimera died not long afterwards, refusing to eat. Stressed with wanting to keep his license, Tucker goes into his lab and later informs the Elric brothers that he has successfully created another talking chimera. Edward, who has growing suspicions of Tucker's actions in the past, questions about the awfully close timing of the Sewing-Life Alchemist's wife's leaving and the creation of the suicidal chimera, revealing that Tucker had used his own wife to create the chimera. Fears confirmed, Edward angrily reveals the conclusion that Tucker used Nina and Alexander to create this new talking chimera (that refers to Edward as "Big Brother"). Enraged, Edward brutally beats up Tucker who smugly declares that they are alike in their pursuit of knowledge and alchemical transgressions, likening his use of Nina and Alexander in the chimera creation to the Elrics' attempt to resurrect their dead mother. Alphonse keeps Edward from killing the alchemist and the two have Tucker detained on house arrest. However, Scar appears on the estate in his personal vengeance to murder all State Alchemists. Killing the guards outside, Scar seizes Tucker's face and kills him with a surge of alchemical energy, which blew up his organs on the inside. Seeing the Nina/Alexander chimera as a tortured soul, he euthanizes her. Tucker briefly appears in a later nightmare of Edward's, accusing him of being a monster for the transgression of attempting to revive their mother. His impression on the brothers is also revisited in the anime, particularly in how Alphonse vows to never let another friend/ally be killed because of them. 2003 Anime 2017 Film Personality At first, Shou comes off as a soft-spoken and talkative man who often prefers to keep to himself rather than socialize. When he has guests around, he puts on a polite and chivalrous persona, and appears to be quite kind and pleasant. However, as his daughter Nina begins to become aware of, he often has more interest in his work than his family. Shou is actually affected by skepticism due to his systematic investigation producing any infeasible results. In reality, he is extremely selfish, vain, desperate and manipulative, who would condemn his family to a fate worse than death to get what he wants, such as becoming (and later retaining his position) as state alchemist. After his atrocious acts were unveiled, Shou has an utter lack of remorse for his actions and completely refuses to own up to what he had done to his family. Gallery Images Damn brat figuring it out so quickly.jpg Shou beaten up.jpg Videos † Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Nina's Death †|Nina's Death (Brotherhood) ❴Emotional❵ FMA Brotherhood Shao Tucker's talking Chimera Trivia *Each collection of the manga concludes with a small omake panel showing the characters of note that had died within the contained chapters. Tucker holds the distinction of being shown screaming in Hell as opposed to every other character, including savage characters like Envy and Gluttony, going to Heaven as angels. *The event is semi-adapted into the video game Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir in the third chapter "The Tucker Mystery". However, Al and Edward do not actually meet, as Tucker himself does not appear in-game, already having been killed by Scar - although the brothers find his glasses and a massive pool of blood. They discover his actions through a diary that, as Edward notes, was "written by someone of an unhealthy mind". *As said by Shou that he and Edward are similiar, Shou can be considered as a foil to Edward Elric as both of them are state alchemists. However, while Edward, alongside his brother Alphonse, tried to use Human Transmutation to resurrect their mother until their body parts were disintegrated, Shou, on the other hand, uses his family members to create a chimera just to reinstate his State Alchemist license. If Edward hadn't accidentally uses a forbidden alchemy, he would've ended up like Shou. *Although this is debatable, Tucker is arguably the most widely hated character in the series, both by characters, fans, and even Hiromu Arakawa herself. In the "In Memoriam" omakes, Tucker is the only one shown going to Hell instead of Heaven, with not even characters like Envy, Solf J. Kimblee, or Barry the Chopper joining him. **This could be explained by Tucker's insanity (unlike the other three, who were aware of who they were and were honest about it); Tucker showed conflicting priorities as he wanted a good home for his family but sacrificed them to create talking chimeras. Navigation pl:Shou Tucker Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Monster Master Category:Non-Action Category:Posthumous Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Pure Evil Category:Spouses Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Psychopath Category:Weaklings Category:Starvers Category:Deceased Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Cowards Category:One-Shot Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Magic Category:Homicidal Category:Military Category:Hypocrites Category:Parents Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic